


Luffy, médium

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « J'ai eu une vision. »Nami déchira son journal et Sanji fit tomber la viande qu'il allait faire cuire. Luffy venait de débouler dans la cuisine avec un air plus que sérieux, c'était mauvais signe.





	Luffy, médium

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème Image. Tellement de choses à faire sur ce thème et je fais encore des conneries sur Luffy, je suis irrécupérable :')

« J'ai eu une vision. »

Nami déchira son journal et Sanji fit tomber la viande qu'il allait faire cuire. Luffy venait de débouler dans la cuisine avec un air plus que sérieux, c'était mauvais signe.

Il s'assit au bout de la table, appuya ses coudes dessus et posa son visage sur ses mains. Les secondes de silence qui suivirent furent les plus longues de leur vie.

« Je crois que Chopper essaie de devenir le capitaine. »

Sanji reprit la viande qu'il avait fait tomber et la mit dans la poêle – elle serait à Luffy – et Nami replia son journal en soupirant. C'était la nouvelle lubie de Luffy. La veille, il avait décrété que Usopp était sur le point de lui voler son chapeau, et le jour d'avant c'était Brook qui s'était apparemment mis en tête de devenir le roi des pirates.

Ce gamin était infatigable, tous les jours il trouvait une nouvelle excuse pour ennuyer ses amis mais le pire dans toute cette histoire était qu'il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Luffy était un piètre menteur, mais la façon dont il accusait son équipage leur faisait penser que l'homme élastique avait une bonne raison.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, capitaine ? » Demanda vaguement Sanji, même si au fond il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir la réponse – il ne se remettrait certainement jamais du fait que pour se venger de Brook, Luffy avait remplacé ses bras par des louches, sans prendre en compte que le cuisinier se retrouverait avec les bras du musicien dans sa cuisine.

« Je m'en suis déjà occupé. » Il ignora le hoquet de surprise de Nami. « Je l'ai jeté à la mer. »

Cette fois, il mérita largement la chaise qui entra en collision avec sa tête et l'encastra dans le mur de la cuisine.

La rousse relâcha immédiatement son arme de fortune et accourut dehors pour tomber sur un Zoro trempé qui remontait Chopper sur le bateau et Robin qui le prenait en charge pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Sanji, de son côté, n'avait toujours pas bougé, abasourdi par la stupidité de son capitaine. Il ne se préoccupait pas de la viande qui était en train de cramer – de toute façon, Luffy la mangerait dans tous les cas – mais imaginait plutôt les horreurs qui allaient arriver lorsque le brun aurait décidé qu'il serait celui qui le menaçait.

Il espérait juste qu'une fois que Chopper serait réveillé, il trouverait un moyen pour calmer leur capitaine.

* * *

« Robin ! »

Ce cri rempli de rage surprit tous les pirates présents sur le Sunny alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement attablés. Ils auraient dû s'inquiéter de l'absence de Luffy mais ce dernier était invivable ces derniers temps, ils avaient donc préféré l'ignorer.

Mais il était difficile de continuer lorsqu'il défonça la porte de la salle à manger, s'avançant à grand pas vers l'archéologue et ignorant la façon dont Sanji s'approchait dangereusement de lui ou le fait que Nami avait attrapé sa chaise au cas où il deviendrait incontrôlable.

L'homme élastique posa ses mains sur les épaules de Robin et s'approcha bien trop de son visage pour que cela soit confortable.

« Tu ne peux pas me voler Sabo ! C'est _mon_ frère ! » Hurla-t-il à deux doigts de la secouer comme un prunier.

Et... Oh. Une nouvelle vision. Aujourd'hui était le tour de Robin qui, sans que cela ne choque le reste de l'équipage, semblait plutôt amusée par ce comportement hystérique.

On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec cet équipage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
